flasheadorasfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Judd
Harry Christopher Judd (Ravenclaw) Biography Harry Judd was born on the 23rd of December, 1995 in Chelmsford, Essex, England, UK. He studied at Hogwarts, were he was sorted in Ravenclaw. He's a Half-blood. His mother was a muggle and his father a wizard. He has a younger sister, who was also sorten in Ravenclaw. Harry was really into muggles, he had a big interest on them. When he was only 11, his father gave him as a birthday present some drums. He has a great talent with drums, and he loves music. On his 4th year in Hogwarts, he met Thomas Fletcher (Gryffindor) and Danny Jones (Hufflepuff), two guys who were looking for a drummer to complete their muggle band, Mcfly. After some time, he met Dougie Poynter (Hufflepuff) the bass player. They all becamed best friends, specially Dougie and Harry, for some reason the unmature and the mature were unconditional best friends and they couldn't be together without having fun. During holidays, Harry met Isabella Fletcher, who was a Slytherin and Tom's cousin. Harry, at frist, didn't like to spend much time with her, but after day he realised she was a great person and, even though she was a Slytherin, she wouldn't hurt any of her friends and they ended up being best friends. Later, that year, he met Maddie Finnigan (Gryffindor), his future girlfriend. Maddie was studying Muggle-studies and Harry was beside her. When Harry first saw Maddie the first thing that came to his mind was "Whoa! she's cute!". Maddie was freaking out because she didn't understan anything about muggles (and she really didn't care), so Harry offered her, politely, his help. After some time, Maddie started liking Judd and they ended up together. While dating Maddie, Harry met Millie Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, all of them were sorted in Gryffindor. Harry wasn't very close to Millie and Potter, but still, they trusted on him and they were friends. And Ron... well, he didn't like him much, Ron couldn't stand being with him on the same room, the reasons? Nobody knows them. After some years, Harry finished school and he moved to London with Danny for 1 year. When he was 19, Harry was part of the Hogwarts Battle. Tom and Bella asked him to take care of Maddie and Carrie Fletcher (Gryffindor), Tom's sister. Maddie, Harry and Carrie were runing, trying to protect themselfs and some Death-eater came from nowhere and tried to attac Harry. In question of seconds, Carrie pushed Harry to one side trying to save him from the course Avada Kedavra and she died. Harry suffered other deaths, his band mate Danny Jones and his best friend Dougie Poynter. Years later, when the war was over, Harry married Maddie and they had two kids. They're call Christopher Steven Judd and Carrie Lindsay Judd. They named her daughter like that in honour to Carrie Hope Fletcher who saved their lifes at the Hogwarts Battle. Physical appearence Harry has blue eyes and brown scraffy hair. He's tall, strong and elegant. He loves to be with his friends and Maddie. When he was at school, most of the girls of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor liked him, not only because his physical appearence, if not for his attitude. *''"He was: Sexy, funny, nice, smart cute and the best friend I ever had. Yet, he's a bit annoying, he corrects people when they say something wrong. I love him anyway, he helped me a lot with school, specially with Astronomy, he's the best." Isabella Fletcher talking about her best friend.'' Other facts He's favourite subjects at school were Astronomy and Transfiguration. He was always an exelent student and he was wise and kind. He finished school with the best grades and he made his friends and family really proud..